1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, an altimeter, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In recent years, sensors including a sensor element such as, for example, a piezoresistive element or a vibrator as a physical quantity sensor have been widely applied in fields such as industrial instrumentation and medicine because of their small size, light weight, and high sensitivity.
As such a physical quantity sensor, JP-A-2006-003099 discloses a pressure sensor including a diaphragm which is bent and deformed due to pressure reception and, for example, a piezoresistive element provided on the diaphragm. In such a pressure sensor, it is possible to detect pressure applied to the diaphragm on the basis of the amount of change in a resistance value of the piezoresistive element which occurs due to the bending of the diaphragm.
JP-A-2006-003099 discloses that the detection sensitivity of the physical quantity sensor is improved by disposing the piezoresistive element on an edge portion side of the diaphragm on which stress is likely to concentrate when the diaphragm is bent and deformed.
However, in such arrangement of the piezoresistive element, the amount of change in the resistance value of the piezoresistive element based on the deformation of the diaphragm cannot be sufficiently increased, and thus it is not possible to obtain the physical quantity sensor having a sufficiently high detection sensitivity.